


bang bang [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: Hey there, hot stuff~ [Podfic] [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Makeouts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, ladrien and makeouts what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "bang bang" by clairelutra.</p><p><i> see anybody could be good to you</i><br/>you need a <b>bad girl</b> to blow your mind</p><p> "What, no thank-you kiss for your savior, handsome boy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	bang bang [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clairelutra (exosolarmoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bang bang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304494) by [clairelutra (exosolarmoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra). 



Length: 11:09  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/bang%20bang.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bang-bang-0).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [broadlybrazen](http://broadlybrazen.tumblr.com/) entirely for dragging me into this fandom. Thanks to clairelutra for giving me permission to podfic their stories! (And yes, the smutty sequel will eventually also get podficced :P)


End file.
